


Inevitable

by WriteWolf



Series: Baze&Chirrut [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Rogue One
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Среди спасшихся не оказалось Чиррута.Бейз не поверил.





	

Бейз не помнил, каким по счету было осмотренное им тело. Этого парня придавило упавшей балкой — впрочем, судя по обугленной дыре в груди, ему в тот момент уже было все равно. Ноющая боль внутри оттенялась постыдной радостью — не тот, значит, еще есть шанс, нужно только продолжать искать.

Внутренности подступали к горлу каждый раз, когда Бейз видел очередную жертву имперского произвола. Смесь страха и надежды сковывала все тело, и он через силу брел среди развалин, в которые превратились внутренние помещения. Вглядывался в искаженные страданием лица, раз за разом видя незнакомца — за последние годы он изрядно отошел от жизни Храма, чувствуя себя скорее гостем в древних стенах. Но все переживания по этому поводу оказались совершенно пустыми на фоне вероломной и безжалостной атаки сил Империи. Их встретило достойное сопротивление, неспособное, впрочем, почти ничего противопоставить бесчисленным штурмовикам. На каждого обитателя Храма — неважно, новичка или прошедшего полную подготовку Стража, — приходилось не меньше десятка солдат. Храм был обречен с самого начала вторжения.

Еще одно мертвое тело. Совсем молодой парень, не старше двадцати лет, лежал посреди залитого кровью зала. Его лицо было таким безмятежным, что он казался спящим. Бейз даже потянулся проверить пульс, не заметив небольшого отверстия в облепленном светлыми волосами лбу.

Он не нашел ни единого выжившего за все время, что ходил здесь. Братья поработали на славу, вытащив из оскверненного здания раненых, включая самого Бейза, и уверяли его в том, что не могли пропустить ни единого вздоха в пропахших огнем и смертью залах.

Среди спасшихся не оказалось Чиррута.

Бейз не поверил.

Даже обойдя несколько раз разбитый прямо под стенами Джедда-сити лагерь, он не мог убедить себя в том, что Чиррута нет рядом. Сам Бейз почти не пострадал — подобравшийся сзади штурмовик только вырубил его, но рассеченную на затылке кожу зашили, пока он был без сознания. Бейз чувствовал себя практически здоровым — прежде в потасовках доставалось куда сильнее, — и только отмахнулся от тех, кто пытался отговорить его от возвращения на территорию Храма.

После уничтожения защитников имперцы не оставили даже охраны, зная, что возвращаться просто некому. По всей видимости, за кайбер-кристаллами — главной причиной нападения — должны прийти позже, когда уляжется пыль и отгорят пожары. Империя не особенно торопилась, по обрывкам слухов Бейз знал, что ее представители не раз приходили на аудиенцию к настоятелю — сначала старому, а потом и пришедшему ему на смену в начале прошлого года. Каждый раз они получали отказ и неизменно возвращались, требуя ни много ни мало все хранившиеся в Храме запасы кайбера.

Этому защитнику выстрелами почти оторвало руку, и он истек кровью на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Рядом валялся расколотый шлем штурмовика — тела солдат имперцы унесли с собой, а шлем не то забыли, не то оставили молчаливым напоминанием. Бейз не хотел об этом думать.

Самым странным и страшным было то, что Бейз совершенно не помнил, когда в пылу битвы их оттерло друг от друга, раскидав по разным частям храма. В суматохе это не было особенно сложно, но Бейз поклялся себе, что никогда больше не позволит такому произойти. Работать вместе им удавалось гораздо лучше, чем в одиночку, но случившееся наглядно показало, что даже после многих лет тренировок их совместная техника далека от идеала. Это расстраивало и злило, но главное — размышления сейчас отвлекали от происходящего, давая Бейзу возможность сконцентрироваться на поисках, а не на растущем внутри отчаянии.

Ему казалось, что он идет над бездной, каждое мгновение рискуя сорваться вниз. За каждым поворотом мог обнаружиться его собственный ад, и комната за комнатой Бейз чувствовал, как пустота в груди ширится, заполняя легкие, мешая им заполняться воздухом. Пока ему хватало сил сдерживать рвущую сердце боль, забивать голову списком осмотренных и остающихся комнат, попытками вспомнить имена павших, даже счетом шагов — словом, чем угодно, лишь бы не думать о самом страшном.

Не думать, только искать, разгребая завалы в проходах, срывая ногти и в кровь обдирая руки, хрипло звать по имени, странно-сухо звучащему в выжженных коридорах.

Глубоко внутри скручивалась гудящая от напряжения пружина, скребла по ребрам, норовя сломать, вырваться наружу. Бейз прибавил шагу, чувствуя, как крошатся под ногами ставшие хрупкими от огня ступени.

А ведь он говорил! Недели не проходило без разговора о том, что присутствие Империи в Священном городе до добра не доведет. Бейз говорил об этом Чирруту, настоятелю, снова Чирруту, прочим братьям, но не мог убедить их хотя бы временно набрать наемников для увеличения охраны. Приводил знакомых — надежных, знакомых по прошлому и космическим перелетам, — все тщетно. Хотелось плюнуть на всех и уволочь Чиррута прочь, подальше от сгущающейся бури, но предать таким образом Храм, — точнее, самого Чиррута, — Бейз не мог. Тот не мыслил своей жизни без каменных древних стен, а Бейз не мыслил своей без него, и это было хорошо и верно, если бы не стремительно приближающийся конец относительно спокойной жизни.

Наверху в жилых комнатах, почти пустых в момент нападения, нашлось лишь трое. Все были убиты во время медитации и не успели оказать сопротивления. Точные выстрелы, никаких мучений. Такая смерть лучше некоторых жизней, Бейз знал это — навидался в прошлом. Чиррут бы не поверил.

_Чиррута нет._

Бейз вздрогнул, когда старательно отгоняемая мысль, которую он всячески обходил, забивая голову ненужными сейчас воспоминаниями и размышлениями, самая страшная и _последняя_ , за которой только пустота, вернулась и черным туманом заполнила сознание.

Он не нашел тела, но взрывы полностью уничтожили северное крыло, и под завалами погибли многие. Не только обитатели Храма — это вызвало мимолетную хищную ухмылку, угасшую через мгновение. Если Чиррут действительно оказался там, то у него не было ни единого шанса.

Ноги подкосились, и через мгновение Бейз рухнул на колени. Запорошенный пылью узор каменного пола плыл перед глазами, размывался, то отдаляясь, то едва не касаясь носа. Все сторонние мысли исчезли, Бейз чувствовал, что и сам исчезает, растворяется в пустоте и тишине, теряя связь с реальностью, крошится, словно давешние ступени.

Этого просто не могло быть. Бейз, конечно, помнил время, когда еще не встретил Чиррута, но с тех пор тот обосновался в его жизни слишком прочно, изменил и ее, и самого Бейза. Другими словами — одного не было без другого и быть не могло.

Так почему Бейз все еще жив? Дышит _— зачем?_ — ощущает под израненными ладонями шершавую плитку — _кому это нужно?_ — чувствует ноющую боль в затылке — _лучше было умереть еще там!_ — слышит хруст камней в отдалении — _если сейчас все здесь рухнет, он успеет сказать «спасибо»_.

Хруст стал громче, в нем обнаружилась размеренность, хоть и искаженная, похожая на шаг хромающего человека. Бейз встряхнулся, поднял голову в безумной надежде, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в тонущий в тенях коридор. Шаги приближались, заставляя дышать через раз.

— Чиррут, — умоляюще прошептал Бейз в темноту, уверенный, что его сердце остановится, едва в проходе покажется незнакомец.

— Бейз? Это ты? — впрочем, сердце чуть не остановилось и так, он еле смог откликнуться, с трудом ворочая мгновенно онемевшим языком.

Бейзу не сразу удалось подняться — ноги не держали. Он чувствовал себя слабым, неприлично слабым даже на фоне измотанного и наверняка раненого Чиррута, и только ошалело мотал головой, боясь, что медленно приближающаяся фигура в запыленной тунике окажется галлюцинацией.

— Это правда ты? — глупый и ненастоящий вопрос, но другого Бейз выдавить из себя не смог, на дрожащих ногах стоя перед замершим Чиррутом. Тот был весь в ссадинах, кровь на левом рукаве успела высохнуть, нога перемотана обрывком тряпки, но Чиррут живой, и от этого хотелось бы петь, если бы не навалившаяся огромная усталость. — Как ты выжил?

— Сила помогла мне, — привычный ответ отдался саднящей болью в груди.

— Да какая, ко всем чертям, Сила?! — неожиданно даже для себя взорвался Бейз, хватая Чиррута за плечи. — Нет никакой Силы, идиот, если бы она была, неужели Империя смогла бы захватить Храм? Нет ничего, что помогало бы нам! Мы сами по себе, слышишь?! И раньше, и тем более теперь!

Чиррут молчал, чуть отвернув лицо, словно разглядывал что-то за левым плечом Бейза. Терпеливо ждал, пока тот выдохнется, сорвав голос в низком рычании, но не пытался вырваться или возразить, покорно обмякнув в трясущих его руках.

Бейз оборвал себя на полуслове, посерел, словно впервые осознав, что происходит. Дрожащими ладонями обхватил щеки Чиррута, приближая к себе, и несмело прижался лбом к его лбу, чувствуя, как сводящее мышцы напряжение уступает место лихорадочному ознобу. Все еще не позволяя себе до конца поверить, Бейз попытался глубоко вдохнуть, но горло перехватило, превратив вздох в жалкий всхлип.

— Тшшшш, — Чиррут сократил остававшееся между ними расстояние, обнял Бейза, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Тот хотел что-то сказать, но Чиррут не терпящим возражений жестом накрыл его рот ладонью и прижался сильнее. — Все уже кончилось. Не говори ничего.

Бейз коснулся губами его пальцев, закрывая глаза. Слова действительно были не нужны.


End file.
